Pirate Lords
by Wind Kunai
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

-1**Pirate Lord**

WOMG. I seriously I had a huge urge and determination to write this story.

**Inspiration** : Ocean's Mist by BlackBelt (It is discontinued.)

**Pairing** : SasuSaku Maybe throw in Itachi just for fun.

**Note** : The italics is Sakura's thoughts. It's Sakura centric really.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** You know that I know that you know that I know that I do not own Naruto. If I do own Naruto, I would not be at FF typing up a story...yeah.

KATSU!

* * *

_'6 of 9 will rule. _

_5 of 6 will meet an everlasting sleep.'_

A finger brushed over these words on the gold piece of metal. There are exactly nine pieces of the same style and same writing. They change the murkiest water to very clean(and drinkable) water. Those pieces are distributed to worthy leaders. No fancy name, though. Just the little piece of earth set them apart from the others. Of course, they do not make themselves known unless they want trouble or until it is required. Whenever a lord dies, the piece is either a prize among those who are willing to take the chance (once they join the brawl, and they are not the winner, they will be killed) or handed down.

Sakura chuckled. Her long pink hair was tucked under her black bandana and wore a red headband. Her hair is decorated with beads of all colors and was probably worth a whole lot. She stood up from her bed. Oh no, pirates **do** know how to live in luxury and Sakura's crew were one of the few that can live in her luxurious boat.

She walked to find her katana tossed on the floor, picking it up along with her dagger, she placed her daggers right above her backside of her waist(on either side) and her katana at her hip. Her skirt was tied loosely around her petite waist and held together with a large belt, under she wore a fishnet shorts. She put on a black tank top which was cut off stopping at the beginning of her abs and a fishnet shirt covered the rest. On her right upper arm was a tattoo of her insignia, a light pink triangle with an outline of three smaller triangles on the outside.

She had exited her hotel room, placing a black cloak on top of her current clothing. Her crew decided to take a break from the sea, resting and to supply their ship with new material. The sun was just about to set. Sakura decided it was time to leave the small island, not before a raid.

Sakura stepped pass an open door, she slid it open and found it was a whorehouse. She grinned. You see, these place was not only a great place for sex, Sakura found it to be an easy place to earn money and to vent. She took a step pass the curtains, she eyed a girl with lavender eyes and navy hair. She was tied down, with a towel wrapped around her. The auctioneer was hastily go up in prices.

Then Sakura rose her hand.

"I will buy her for 500,000 yen." Sakura said, causing the audience of males to gasp.

"Anyone else?" The man on stage said. "Going once, going twice, Sold to the pink haired lady." He roughly gripped the girl and threw her towards Sakura.

"Name?"

"H-h-Hinata." She stuttered.

"Take my cloak and go to a large boat out on the dock. There's a flag you can see. If it gave you the chills, go in. And said Sakura-taichou sent you and want you to be in her chamber." Sakura whispering into her ear. Hinata looked at her arm, with the infamous tattoo on her arm. She nodded. _She was just saved by a pirate._

Sakura watched Hinata leave the house and smirk to the house of males. She walked casually to the stage.

"I'll be selling myself. The money will go to me, and maybe if the house is nice enough, some may go to them." Sakura spoke, causing the man next to her and nod, in fear.

"Anyone like to start?" He said, confidently. A hand rose. "100 yen." "200,500, 100,000 yen." More and more hands were raised, as the price began to escalated off the top. "500,000 yen! Going once, Goin-."

"1,000,000 yen." A man cut in before he can finish. He had beaten the last offer by half. The others fell silent, in defeat.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the man in black." The auctioneer finalized. Sakura walked up, placing her tanned arm around his neck, pulling him closer. _Oh la la, pale man._ She stared into his sinister eyes. _Even better, ego static, rich, snotty, just the kind I like._

"Here or somewhere else?" Sakura huskily said. She looked pass him, and saw the other males jealous, either or petrified.

"I would love it here, to see everyone else's reaction, but it be bloody messy if others get turned on." He mused, smirking placing his large hand on her hip. They made their way upstairs for an available room. Once, Sakura entered, she could smell the sex that had been done here. She was utterly disgusted. Sakura turned around, facing him.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" She asked, leaning into him.

"If only I can know your name, also." He responded, pressing his hand against her back.

"Ah, a smart one. My name is Sakura." She spoke into his ear.

"Sakura." He said, rolling off his tongue. _Sexy._ "My name is Sasuke."

"Ah, Sasuke." She said, dipping her forehead to meet his. "That's hot." She giggled. He rose his head and capture her into a kiss._Good kisser._ They broke apart from the numbing kiss.

"You're a keeper." He said, playing with her pink hair.

"So I am." Sakura grinned. She pressed him against her mouth once more. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, hearing a small moan from him. She automatically smirked. She slowly revealed a small blade from her skirt. Then, in a second, she broke the kiss and brought the dagger to his neck. She felt a cool sensation near her neck. "You're fast." He pressed the blade closer to her neck, she mimicked him.

"Haruno Sakura." He started. "The only female Pirate Lord."

"Oh, don't make false accusations," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Uchiha-taichou."

"I'm glad my reputation precedes me, Haruno-taichou."

"As do mine." She removed the blade, taking a step back as he withdrew his weapon. "The pleasures' all mine for our meeting, Sasuke." She said, kissing him lightly. She grinned. "Ja!" She shouted as she broke the rice paper window, and leaping two stories down.

"Forgot your money." Sasuke said, throwing a small pouch down. Sakura caught it and disappeared. "We will meet again."

Sakura ran towards the harbor, but an old lady caught her attention.

"You look like an innocent young lady." She said, staring into Sakura's green eyes. _If you only knew._ Sakura mentally laughed, instead she smiled. The old woman took out a pair of golden chopsticks with a small fan dangling at the end. "This will make you hair so pretty."

"1,000 yen for it." Sakura said, pulling out some coins. The old lady smiled.

"You may keep it." She said, but Sakura placed the money into her hands. "Thank you." Sakura nodded and ran towards the harbor again. She was relieved to find nothing had happen to her ship. The sun was almost finished setting now. Almost all her crew had return. Sakura climbed onto the ship, inhaling the salty sea air. She stood among her crew, she promised them that'll they take sail once the last light is gone.

"Taichou, the girl is in your chamber. I gave her some of your clothing and some food to eat." A man with brown hair and lovely green eyes.

"Thank you, Sora." Sakura said. "I'll tend to her now." Then she opened the door and went down the stairs. She walked passed the large room where many beds were placed( this was where the lower ranked pirates slept), and down an alley to the better living quarters. The vice captain was killed, but another man took his place. Now the room's plate was torn off and replaced with 'Nara Shikamaru'. Then onto her own room, she opened the small door. She found Hinata in a modest dress. _I have that?_ She thought, not remembering the day she bought it.

"Sakura-san, I owe you my life." Hinata said slowly.

"Tell me about yourself, and your debt is repaid." Sakura said, taking a seat on her bed. Hinata sat across from her in her armchair.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata." She started, never meeting Sakura's eyes. " I belong to Hyuuga clan, and I am also the heiress. Until I was kidnapped by a large dark ship. It was exactly three months ago. Two months went by on the ship, I was prisoner. For what, I will never know. Then after the grueling months in the jail, I was sent to the island. I was almost raped but a man with hair that stood up and onyx eyes saved me. Then he placed me in a hotel, paying for almost a month. The last day was yesterday. Then I was kicked out. After I was in that place, then you came and saved me." Her head drooped down, Sakura could tell she was trying hard not to cry.

"You have a choice, Hinata-chan." Sakura responded, laying back. "Become part of my crew or I will drop you off at the next island."

"I would like to become one of your crew." Hinata said.

"You must not know the conditions of becoming a pirate." Sakura said. "For females, we have our uterus completely disable, unable to reproduce anymore. Once the jutsu is place, there's no going back. There is no counter for this medical jutsu. Pirates have a rough life. We fight, cheat, steal, and kill for what we want. Hinata-chan, it's your choice. If you do decide to leave on the next island, I will leave you with a good amount of money to support yourself until you can." Hinata fell silent and found the floor interesting.

"Sakura-san, may I have a day to think it over?" She asked.

"Of course, you have until we reach land again." Sakura waved off.

"A-ano." Hinata started, looking up. "May I know why did you become a pirate?"

"For treasure, adventure, and a man." Sakura said, looking to the ceiling. "Yup, a man. I need to know what happen to my family. But to loot and kill is pretty fun." She grinned. "Oh yeah, you can take the bed tonight." Hinata was about to refuse. "My word is the law here, Hinata." The Sakura headed upstairs again.

"Ryoki, Shinogi! You would be taking first watch. Second watch will be Sora and Fuguka. Last will be me and Shikamaru. Now everyone off to dinner 'cept first watch. I'll send someone for your food." Sakura paused. "Ah yes. As you noticed, there is a new girl. Her name is Hinata-chan. If you mistreat her, you'll die by my blade in front of everyone. Dismiss." Then the crowd headed downwards for food. There was a fog rolling in and the moonlight was barely showing.

Shikamaru walked alongside Sakura, as she lead him to her chamber. Shikamaru held a plate of food and clean water. Hinata's head shot up, she had been napping.

"It's dinner time. We have lamb and some rice, I think. Most of the time I rather not know what we're eating." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Arigatou." Hinata said.

"This is Shikamaru-fukutaichou."

"This is so troublesome. You know that? Why am I the vice captain anyway. I was perfectly content with being lead strategist."

"But, after Ashton died, there was no one left that was somewhat sane on this boat." Sakura wailed. Shikamaru averted his eyes to Hinata. "Hyuuga, I presume." Hinata nodded.

"Nara?" Hinata asked. He nodded. "Why are you doing on this kind of boat, weren't you with Neji?" She hissed out Neji's name.

"Neji, I haven't heard his name in years. That was in the beginning with Uchiha's boat. I was kidnapped by this lady over here. You would know Neji, since he was your bodyguard before."

"He left our family, he led pirates to our family, killing half of us! Hanabi's gone cause of him. The branch members are all dead." Hinata snarled out. Shikamaru had nothing else to say.

"You never told me you were in Uchiha's boat." Sakura said, blankly.

"You kidnapped me from his boat, I thought you would've known. But that explains why you didn't pester me with questions." Shikamaru said, shrugging.

"Soooo!" Sakura said, with a sly look on her face. "Start from the beginning once we are watching. Hinata-chan, you may go outside this room now. If one person harasses you, tell me." Then they exit the room. Shikamaru had went to his quarters and sleep. Sakura decided to sleep on her armchair until it was her turn to take watch.

"Wake up." A male voice lazily said. Sakura opened her eyes and followed her vice captain. After the fog disappeared, another ship became clear.

"Shikamaru, get the men ready." Sakura said. Shikamaru nodded and dashed down the stairs. Sakura scanned the ship, that was approaching them. A blood red flag with three comma marks on it. _Uchiha's._ Sakura thought, smugly. _This will be entertaining._ "Shikamaru, turn off all the lights, there is a small boat that's about 100 yards away from us. We will send one person to light it. Tell them to hush up also. We're going to go in and have fun." The lights on Sakura's boat were blown out and a small splash was heard as someone jumped from the boat. "Who went?"

"The new girl went." Someone from her crew spoke.

"Bloody." Sakura said, silently cursing. "Hinata, get out alive." Then the boat from them was lit, the only light available in the dark night. A large splash was heard as it attacked the water near the boat. "Hinata, make it back. Men go down to the cannons and Shikamaru will direct you guys. GO NOW." Sakura screamed. Half the crew went below deck, loading the cannons, the rest either got a shotgun or a bow. Then a thump was heard.

"The girl's back!" Sora shouted.

"Hinata, hide somewhere. If there is someone going to attack you, hit them back." Sakura instructed, throwing her a handgun. Then Shikamaru launched the first bomb at them, hitting them square at the starboard. The small lighted ship was no longer useful, since they had revealed themselves. They were close enough for Sakura to jump over. All her men and herself were pressed against the gunnels of the boat. One bomb after another, she heard many men screaming in agony. She heard Shikamaru shouting to those who were alive to go up and fight for their captain and for their lives. Then someone, who was a stranger, entered their ship.

His green hair shone greatly in the pale moonlight. Sakura aimed at his head. She pulled the trigger and killing the man instantly. Her men at the top of the mask begun to shoot poisoned arrows at the opposite boats. Sakura shot as many people as she can, then dumping her gun overboard and bringing out her katana.

Her men had taken out majority of the weak ones and the canons. Unfortunately for her, they had taken out the weak ones and her canons also.

Sakura decided to jump towards their ship. She took a step back and jumped, slicing one guy's head off on the way.

"Ah, Haruno-taichou." A husky voice greeted her.

"Sasuke-taichou." Sakura greeted back, bowing. Then she lunged at him with her bloody katana.

"Give it up. Neji already has Shikamaru's chakra points blocked. We took the heiress and lastly, we need you." Sasuke said, chuckling. Sakura frowned.

"And what, to be treated like a prisoner?" Sakura said, laughing. "Being in prisons is not my thing at all." Sasuke has his Sharigan activated. He had knocked her katana into the ocean. _That was my favorite one!_ She closed the range between her and Sasuke.

She pulled out a kunai from his pouch and stuck it into his flesh, before landing a chakra filled punch into his stomach. But he was able to stab her with a kunai on her shoulder. _This'll hurt so bad in the morning._ She looked up and blanked out. _Stupid Sharigan. _

Then it was black.

* * *

**Current Mood **: Really sleepy and my fingers hurt from typing/writing.

**Currently Listening **: Nothing. Poor me.

**Subject** : New Story. Wow.

So. A new story. How y'all like it? Well, even if you don't. I'm continuing it. I love pirates too much to abandon them. Womg. Tune in for next time with Pirate Lords.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirate Lords**

Chapter 2

* * *

You people made me really happy.

-squeals-

I realized my summary sucks.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she woke up with a headache and her muscles are burning to the point, she can't really move. She tried to flip over to her stomach but her wrists and feet were bound by chains. She opened her eyes, the light caused her to shut them again. But after blinking once or twice, she adapted to it. She noticed she was on a bed, it wasn't hard, it was soft and comfortable. _If this is the prisoner's room, I can't wait to see the captain's room._ Sakura scanned the room for anything sharp or pointy, but it was futile. The only weapon in the room was a censer to the corner, but it looked as if it was going to fall apart any minute. Sakura growled, someone had stripped her clothes off cause now she was wearing only a pair of oversized black slacks with her red headband to hold it up and a t-strap bandage. She, quickly, brought her fingers and to her neck. She found her small necklace was still there. _Good._

Sakura sighed, in defeat. She rested into the pillow. She enjoyed the bed too much for her own liking. _I wonder how Hinata and Shikamaru are. My crew must be dead by now._ She sighed. Sakura knew there was no point of mourning over her lost crew, since it was their commitment. Death comes along with treasure.

Sakura didn't know how long she sat there, memorized by the wall opposite of her. She pumped chakra slowly through her system to get her muscles to relax. She tried to use her monstrous strength to escape the chains but the chains absorbed her tries. _So what happened that lead me to this? Oh yeah, I lost._ Sakura bit her lip. She wasn't used to losing and from that point onward, she knew she will escape.

"You're awake, my love." A male voice startled her. The door creaked open, as he let in the smells of hearty food.

"Don't call me such foul names." Sakura snarled back, keeping her head up. She stared into the cocky man's eyes. "Uchiha."

"So, you don't want any food, I'm guessing." Sasuke said, showing her a large plate of food. Sakura frowned. She needed the food to keep her body going. "If you want the food, you have to do me a favor." Sakura's frown was deeper than ever. She was looking at this situation from every angle possible, but she found no loophole.

"What is it?" Sakura said, looking up again.

"A kiss." Sasuke smirked.

"You disgusting whore." Sakura commented, looking at the wall passed him.

"Or am I?" Sasuke said, nearing in on her. "I _only_ slept with twenty-three girls." Sakura could feel his nose touch her skin. She felt it moving. _Oh bloody 'ell. He's sniffing me. _

"Only?" Sakura mused.

"Expected more from a man whore?"

"Yes."

"Be my twenty-fourth?"

"No."

"Then kiss me for your food."

"Ah."

It wasn't like Sakura never kissed a guy before. She kissed both sexes but this time, it was different. She felt cold and hot at the same when her lips met his. She didn't smirk, nor did he. It wasn't erotic, but simple and innocent. Sakura's eyes snapped open, she realized her face was turning red, as Sasuke moved closer to her. She, soon, felt every curve of his body against hers. As soon as Sasuke's tongue grazed over her bottom lip, she pushed him away.

"Can I get my food?" Sakura inquired, Sasuke didn't budge from his spot. His hands are too close to her for comfort. His face was close enough that if you move you can feel his lips again. And she isn't going back there. Sasuke smirked.

"What if I say you don't get it?"

"I didn't kiss you good enough?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." He averted his eyes. Sakura smirked. _Oh, he enjoyed it._

"Let me get my food, then maybe I'll consider doing it again." Sakura said, staring at the pot of food. Sasuke smirked, and scoot the plate farther away. It was at the point where she couldn't reach it.

"Bloody. " Sakura started, but he covered her mouth.

"No need for this horrid language." Sasuke amusingly said.

"Give me the food, and you can get another kiss." Sakura sighed. Sasuke seemed satisfied with the answer and brought the plate towards her. Sakura took the pair of chopsticks and took a bite of the plain rice. She looked up and saw Sasuke was still there. "I'm eating."

"Hn."

"Get out."

"You didn't keep the other end of your deal."

"I never said when." Sakura mused and stuffed the beef into her mouth. She winced slightly, it was concentrated of lemon juice, causing it to be really sour. She took another bite of rice to clear the flavor. "May you leave me in peace?"

"No, you are sitting in _my_ bed." Sasuke retorted, jumping onto the bed._ That explains the nice-ness of this room._ Sakura rolled her eyes, and choked on her food.

"I'M IN YOUR QUARTERS?" Sakura shouted, she patted her collarbone, getting the food down.

"That sounds about right." Sasuke said, Sakura discarded her food. She was nearly finished anyways. Sasuke 'accidentally' kicked the plates over and down onto the wooden floor. His body loomed over hers. He was, once again, less than a couple centimeter away. Sakura breathed in too deeply. _Sea salt and what is that? _Sakura inhaled deeper to satisfy her curiosity.

Sakura knew too well that Sasuke was watching her with that annoying smirk of his.

"How is Shikamaru and Hinata?" Sakura asked, still trying to figure out the scent.

"Shikamaru rejoined our crew. Hinata refused to speak to Neji. But Neji requests we drop her off at her homeland. And the rest of your crew," Sasuke said.

"Are all dead." Sakura finished for him. Sasuke nodded. "As expected. Nothing less from you, taichou. But I'm surprised."

"By what?" Sasuke asked, he got closer to the girl. _Getting a little too hot in here._

"You didn't slice my head off yet." Sakura said, smirking. Usually, when another captain takes over another ship, they are to slice their head off and resell it for money.

"I needed to check something." Sasuke responded.

"Also," Sakura said. "Have you seen golden pair of chopsticks?"

"Does it have a small fan at the end of it?"

"Yes."

"Where did you find it?"

"I bought it off an old lady."

"You know what it truly is?"

"A pair of chopsticks. It would've looked great with the new outfit I took. Too bad I lost the kimono."

"The chopsticks are a heirloom from _my_ family."

"There you go again, stressing you, 'my', 'family', 'm- WHAT?" Sakura said, surprised.

"They're cursed if you're not an Uchiha." Sasuke said. "Also, they are weapons. Swords if you add chakra to them, useful I'd say."

"Cursed?"

"Hn." Sasuke said, then he brought his hand to her chin. Lifting her face to meet his, he began to make it hard for Sakura to breathe. She never knew his eyes had a shade of navy in them. His eyes fluttered shut and Sakura mimicked him. Their lips met in the middle. Sasuke shift his weight causing them to collapse straight into the bed below. Sakura's chains rattled and she tried to put her arms around his neck. Sasuke's hand begun to draw lines up and down her bare and bandaged back.

Sasuke broke the kiss and saw Sakura wrinkled her nose as his black bangs brushed it. He chuckled. Sakura heard the small and comforting rumble from the man above her. _That's really hot._ She noticed he had pierced his left ear and a small gold hoop with a ring dangling from it. _Can it be?_

"You're a friggin' lord." Sakura muttered.

"Oh you noticed." Sasuke smirked. "Although you're the first. I'm surprised no one noticed you were one." He touched the ring around her neck. "I was suspecting a better fight from a lord, too." Sakura growled. "But you made it up with that kiss. Let's go a little farther next time."

"Pervert." Sakura said, punching him. Sasuke caught the punch with his hand. "Why didn't you take my piece?"

"What good will that make?" Sasuke said, brushing a piece of hair from Sakura's eye. "I already have one, two won't make a difference. When we are called, we fight. Only one of us will survive. And I'm going to the one victorious. The rest of you will head straight for Davy Jones Locker." Sakura grinned, a glint was in her eye.

"Win or lose, I will never die. Davy Jones Locker is a children's tale. It where a soul is sent to the person's mind of heaven. And Sasuke," Sakura said. _Oh I loved how his name fell out of my tongue._ "I have no heaven."

"You better find one soon."

"Ah, but I don't plan on dying, _Sasuke-kun_."

"We'll see about that." The silence was like a blanket thrown over them.

"Undo my chains." Sakura broke the silence, she held up her hands exaggerating the scene. "I can't move properly."

"No, you don't have to move at all."

"Pretty please?" She pouted. Sasuke averted his gaze. Sakura got up and placed her hand onto his toned and hard chest." Please?" _It's getting a little too hot in here._ Sakura got even closer, her knee brushing against his member, then Sasuke relented. He unhooked the chains from the cuffs. Sakura shook her arms and legs to release the tension.

"You're bound to the boat, these cuff are specially made to restrain the victim to me or the boat. If you lift a finger against anyone, you'll be staying here until you are released." He said with authority.

"You got my word." Sakura said. _Well at least 95 of it._

"Aa." Sasuke responded. Sakura stretched and sighed happily. "I paid but we never finished. We barely starte." He pinned her to the bed. _Oh yesterday. _

"Because you were too stubborn to die. If you did, we wouldn't have this problem. Now would we?" Sakura retorted.

"Idiot." Sasuke mused. "You owe me." He smirked and he gazed at him.

"Now, get off of me." Sakura pushed him upwards but failed to get him off. Instead he added more weight.

"Relax."

"No."

"I'm captain,"

"So am I." Sakura snorted.

"-of this ship, my word-"

"Is the law." Sakura yawned. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going to explore your ship. Please excuse me." Then she slid from under him. She fixed the slacks so it wouldn't touch the ground and it revealed her rough feet. She flipped her long hair onto her back. She could feel Sasuke watching her. "I'll be back." Sakura opened the door and stepped out of the room.

On the opposite of her was another door. She turned left and walked down the narrow hallway. She wasn't surprised as she saw it led her to the largest room where the lower ranks slept. The men turned over and saw her and ignored him. She walked upwards, smelling the sea air.

"Get that rope! Anchors down!" A male's voice shouted. Sakura guessed it was the vice captain.

"Sakura-sama?" A female voice came from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw Hinata.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura said, nodding. "Am I the only one in chains?" Hinata nodded.

"I'd like to become a pirate, Sakura-sama."

"I refuse doing the jutsu on you."

"But you're one of the remaining people who can do it!"

"It's going to die along with me." Sakura said, looking at the sea.

"Sakura-sama." Hinata said. "You see the man right there?"

"The blonde?" Sakura said, observing the tanned man. His blonde hair complimented his outstanding blue eyes. Sakura whistled. "He's something." She glanced at Hinata, who was turning redder. "Hinata, if you're becoming for him, I say give it up."

"I know how to fight."

"Ah, then look for another person who knows the jutsu." Sakura turned her heel and headed towards the mask.

"Haruno, why are you doing outside of your room?" A voice called out.

"Uchiha, let me." Sakura said, flicking her wrist. _Or watched me leave._

"My name is Neji. I am second in command." The man introduced himself.

"Glad to know." Sakura eyed him. _Boy is he attractive. _His brown hair turned almost red in the sunlight and his lavender eyes gave a chilling feeling down her back. "Did you patch things up with Hinata?"

"Getting there." Neji said, staring at the heiress.

"Better do it soon." Sakura said, she sat on the rail. "So Hyuuga-fukutaichou, where are we headed?"

"The Star." Neji stated. Sakura nodded. The Star is a place where pirates can rest at ease. The major rule is there; no fights. If there was one, both will be hung above the murky river. Left to let others see. The area is large but no one but pirates were able to find it. Along the harbor, ship upon ship were parked near each other.

"How long?"

"About an hour." A bell sounded. "Lunch time." Then Neji was gone along with half the crew. Sakura sighed. _I should really escape once I reach The Star. But these blasted cuffs won't let me travel away from Sasuke for long. _She sat there formulating a plan. _If I can't get away from Sasuke or the ship, the best possibility for me is to pester the guy at land so he can't bind me to ship. But he's too annoyed of me. Ack, that's horrible, what's the chances of that happening? BLOODY! THAT'S IT!_ Sakura jumped down from the rail.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted, waving at her. Hinata waved back. She walked towards her. "Mind doing a favor for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Tell me the chakra pattern of these cuffs." Sakura said, raising her wrists. Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan." Hinata softly said. Her veins popped up and her pupil became semi-visible. "I can barely read them. The chakra is a weird color. An aqua-green color." The chakra was coated around her wrist and legs. "It's moving. AH!" Hinata groaned as the chakra attacked her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, she rose a hand to heal the bruising eye. Hinata nodded. "That's odd. Chakra that can move on its own. Uchiha really does have his mysteries. No matter, I'll break free sooner or later. Go eat." Then Hinata was gone.

"Oh you're the other new girl!" A man said, happily, tapping her on her shoulder.

"Oh you're that blonde." Sakura retorted.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

"_The_ Haruno Sakura?" He stared, gapping at Sakura.

"Yes."

"I IMAGINE YOU UGLIER!" Naruto shouted, jaw dropping still.

"Oh imagine me to be ugly?" Sakura said, grinning. "I'll show you pretty." She put an arm around his neck.

"Haruno, stop harassing my crew."

"Just cause you can't get none." Sakura snorted, still facing Naruto. She placed her other arm around his neck.

"Haruno."

"U-chi-ha." Sakura twirled her finger as she said his name. Then she felt a sudden jerk, pulling her away from Naruto. "I'm not yours, Sasuke."

"Ah, but for now you are." Sasuke said, touching her chin. Sakura placed a hand on her hip, and took her head away.

"You are no fun." Sakura muttered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Then Sasuke cornered her to the rail of the ship. Kissing her passionately as she felt like she was going to fall and hit the water soon. Sakura closed her eyes and ended up enjoying it. She heard a couple coughs and the odd tension in the air but she didn't mind it until Sasuke reached for the headband that acted like her belt.

"You're a pervert." Sakura said, pushing him away and tying the headband tighter. The crew was staring at them.

And Sasuke smirked. _Oh, let's just get to the Star soon._

* * *

**Current Mood** : Tired.

**Currently Listening** : The Time Has Come - Hillsong United

**Subject** : Story much.

Wow, this chapter is totally suckish. But next chapter, the action will pick up a bit. Cause they will be at the Star. And this is un-beta-ed, little kiddies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirate Lords **

Chapter 3

* * *

The Star was near. 

Sakura could taste the land ahead. She saw birds above her head. She could be free in an hour. She relished the idea of being release and cuff-less. Sakura swung her legs back and forth, unable to contain her excitement.

"Uchiha-sama requests your presence." A servant humbly asked Sakura. She turned around and nodded her head. _What a cute kitchen servant. _His brown hair fell over his bright yet a faint shade of blue brown eyes. His completion was tanned and his teeth were clean and pearly, indicating he is new to pirate life.Sakura frowned. The servant was about ten and was skinny. His clothing was tattered and wrinkled. The apron he wore was dirtied from the food he made.

"Good job on the food, kiddo." Sakura said, placing her hand onto his head. She hopped off the wooden ledge and then Sakura headed for Sasuke's room. _Wonder what he wants. _Sakura walked leisurely. _Oh yeah me._ She laughed at her thoughts as she knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door and rose his eyebrow as he saw Sakura laughing.

"Sakura." He said.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Sakura retorted, crossing her arms. Sasuke stepped aside. "What did you call me in for?"

"You're planning to escape once we reached the Star." Sasuke accused.

"What's it to you?" Sakura raised her eyebrow then looked at her nails, checking for dirt. _Dang, he knows._ Suddenly, Sakura was cornered to the wall. His hands on either side of her head, his face was way to close for comfort. Sakura swore his eyes were a blood red._Oh, he's angry._ _What for though?_

"You won't be leaving me." Sasuke hissed out. Sakura smirked, then took her hand and removed his hand from near her head. She walked out of the enclosed space. She turned and faced him, one arm on her hip.

"You really thought I'd be obedient?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at her as she moved to his bed, sitting and laughing. She continued to inspect her nails. "Sasuke."

"Don't use my name so informally, Haruno." Sasuke warned.

"Back onto last names already?" Sakura whined. "Sasuke, we're pirates. That's more than enough reason to not to trust you nor me." He advanced towards Sakura. "Stop smirking already." She yawned. "You messed with my food. You bastar-" Then Sakura fainted onto his bed.

"Of course, my love." Sasuke touched her face. "A pirate shouldn't be trusting now." Then he placed the covers on top of her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Uchiha-sama!" The same kitchen servant came running. "The Star is less that 20 minutes away."

"Aa." He grunted, nodding. Then he left the room. "Make sure she doesn't wake up."

"Hai!" The servant said, saluting.

* * *

Sakura groaned as her eyes began to adjust to the darken light. She guessed it was dusk. 

"Haruno-sama!" The servant from earlier cried out. "Thank goodness you're awake. Or else you won't be able to escape." He had unlocked her cuffs.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked. "And why are you helping me?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga, I am helping due to my selfishness."

"Ah, so you're related to Hinata?" Hanabi nodded. Even though Hanabi's eyes brown instead of the trademark lavender, Sakura believed him. "So you really are a girl then." Sakura said, smiling.

"H-how did you know?" She was stunned, no one was able to figure out that she was a girl since of her age. Boys, her age, usually look innocent and bright.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. That's why." Sakura grinned, she began tying Hanabi to the chair. "Thank you by the way. This way you won't get in trouble. I owe you one." Then Sakura disappeared.

The water was swallow as Sakura landed into a puddle. She had jumped from Sasuke's window. The Star was smaller than before. The moon was shining causing it to be high tide right now. Usually during the daytime, there would be small shops near the water, selling stolen goods. Everyone had retreated back into their ships or went indoors.

The Star consisted of six separate islands. One large one in the middle and five points or islands, they were equal distance from the main island.

Each point had there own name. The very top of the 'star' it is called Victory. To the right is called Water. Moving clockwise, the next one will be called Earth, next Fire, and lastly Wind. And the largest and middle island is called Heart. No one really knows who came up with the corny names but they are used commonly among pirates. The points are used as fast rest stops as the Heart is for long term or important meetings.

Sakura silently cursed. She haven't gotten an extra shirt. She wore the bandages and slacks from days before. But she was glad, she had spotted a katana, the golden pair of chopsticks ,and her daggers in the corner. Then she ran away from the ship. Her necklace bounced up and down as she ran, to her Sakura's relief, it was still there.

Sakura was formulating a plan as she ran. The alleys were dark and reeked of rotting fish. She wrinkled her nose as she walked. She was sure no one was following her. Sakura sighed because she forgot to bring money with her. Then she walked pass the back of a popular pub and one of it's window's opened. She grinned, then silently leaped up to the window, using a barrel to give her a boost.

The room wasn't shabby but there was stuff all over the place. Next to her was a bed, she almost gagged. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea jumping up here. A loud moan from underneath the covers caused her to make for the door faster. The lock wouldn't open, she frowned then successfully pulled the knob from the door, she ran. _A little too much strength right there. _

"You're a pretty lady." A man whispered into her ear. He was obviously drunk, his breath reeked of alcohol and a glass in his hand.

"I'm not interested tonight." Sakura mused, pulling away from him. The room was busting with loudness of people and clanging on glasses of beer. Sakura could barely hear herself. The man tried again, this time holding her by the waist.

"I'll show you a good time." He purred. Sakura glanced at him, then smiling. Her hand on his shoulder now.

"Oh really?" Sakura purred back. He nodded like a child. "Well, I'm not interested." She mustered all the strength she owned and knocked him, in the face, towards the hard wooden floor. _Oh, this ain't good._ She attracted attention, which was not good. All eyes were on her, then she ran for it. A male was on her trail. She needed to lose him fast.

The street was crowded with dim lights from the building, it made it hard for Sakura to move about. But she pressed onward. Her hands were on her sword, ready to fight.

"Sakura-sama!" A voice cried out, panting from the run. Sakura's eyes widened at the voice.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked, the female nodded, taking her straw hat off.

"Y-you…" Hinata started. "You've escaped."

"So it seems." Sakura stated, turning around. She rose her hand and smiled at her. Then she made a run for it. _Maybe Sasuke left with his crew already._ Sakura's eyes lit up at the hope but very much doubted herself.

Then something unremarkable happened. _A miracle._ Sakura thought. Her ring began to glow. The ring around her neck shone with a bright white light

"Out of all the times." Sakura eyes narrowed. _I have to find Sasuke._ And she flipped around, running towards the boat that belonged to Sasuke. The streets was barren now, except a couple of people who were making for some sort of shelter. _Is it time already?_ Sakura frowned, speeding up.

"UCHIHA." Sakura shouted, as his boat came into view. She hopped onto the boat. "WHERE IS THAT UCHIHA?" His crew jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Haruno." Sasuke appearing from the lower deck. "I thought you ran away."

"You know very well why I came back." Sakura hissed. Sasuke nodded.

"In a couple of days, all nine of us will come forth." Sasuke stated, alerting his crew. They rose their heads.

"I'm staying." Sakura sighed.

"Who said I was welcoming you." Sasuke shot back.

"I don't really care." Sakura smiled, then headed downstairs. "Oh yeah, did you untie the poor boy?"

"You meant Hanatoru?" Sasuke asked.

"Aa, that was his name?" Sakura rose an eyebrow. _Hanabi picked such a cute guy name. _Sasuke had opened the door to his room and stepped aside for Sakura to walk in. He shut the door once they both were in the room. "We only have a couple of days 'till war."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded.

"You need to stop thinking about that." She noticed his bedroom eyes, probably due to the fact she was sitting on his bed. "It won't happen."

"But, you're a woman," Sasuke pointed at her. "I'm a man." Pointing to himself. "Stuck in a room. With no one else around." Using his right arm to guide her eyes around the room.

Sakura laughed. "Come on, I'm not stupid. Naruto-kun's probably out there with a glass against the door." She slammed the door open and saw the blonde fall forward. He grinned as he glanced upwards. Sakura bent down and took him by the collar. "Come in." Naruto glanced around nervously as Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"Dobe." He huffed. Sakura grinned.

"Teme!"

"No need to fight." Sakura warn. She pulled out the pair of chopsticks and begun twirling it around. "What do you want Naruto-kun?"

"Ano…" Naruto started, Sasuke leaned against the wall as Sakura pulled up a stool. "I…am not good with words."

"We get that, dobe."

"WHY YOU!" Naruto rose a fist.

"If you two fight, we'll never get anything done." Sakura commented. "Idiots." They turned from their glaring contest and began to glare at her. "Davy Jones. Help."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted, grinning. He began searching vigorously in his pocket. "I have this." A small ring dangled from a chain.

"Oh good Lord." Sasuke muttered, slamming his head against the wall. "I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS IDIOT AS A CREWMATE NOW HE'S A LORD." Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Great. Three of us are here. Six more to go." Sakura said.

"What do you think we are being called for? Ancestors don't call us unless we're going to face extinction of something." Naruto commented, thoughtfully.

"This is absolutely idiotic, why can't the lords be called after I'm dead." Sakura whined, cutely.

"One word; England." Sasuke offered. "Shikamaru's family got Jack Ketch'd about the same time you captured him from my ship. He was going to dance with Jack Ketch also."

"England. Ah, land lovers. They are entertainment really." Sakura thought. "They're easy to swoon."

"We each have a nice bounty on our heads." Naruto commented. "Look at these. I looted them from Shikamaru the other day." It was a book, a thick and messy one.

"Hmm, let's see." Sasuke said, picking up the book and started to flip through the pages. "Hyuuga Neji, five thousand. Wanted alive; For assassinating grand master of the local casino."

"Lucky him." Sakura dryly commented. "Shika-kun must've found all the bounty flyers and brought them to a book. How smart."

"Uzumaki Naruto, fifty grand." Sasuke continued.

"Ohhh, I'm worth more than Neji!" Naruto shouted.

"Wanted dead or alive; For womanizing and death of high council." Sasuke read aloud.

"Womanizing eh?" Sakura howled with laughter.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke stopped.

"What?" Naruto asked, glancing at the picture, his jaw dropped.

"What?" Sakura rose an eyebrow, walking over to the men. "Oh that. I decided to take a pose. Apparently, they got a half-body instead of the usual headshot." The picture was showing a picture of Sakura wearing a ripped blood stained dress, apparently the neckline was way took low. With her messy bun, she grinned.

"So, Haruno Sakura, fifty grand, Wanted alive; For the ever so popular murder of Nicholas Flamel, manizing, womanizing, How do you womanize if you're a woman?" Sasuke inquired.

"I DIDN'T WOMANIZE ANYONE. OR MANIZE. THAT ISN'T EVEN A WORD." Sakura growled.

"Uchiha Sasuke; Wanted Alive." Naruto grabbed the book and ripped it from him. "Seventy-five grand." Insert groans of his price beat me here. "For being one of the two last persons of the Uchiha bloodline."

Silence filled the air.

"Anyways," Naruto said, dropping the book aside. "What are we going to do when we are going into war?"

"Fight." Sakura grinned.

"Violent woman." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"We need to fight. You know it." Sakura hissed out.

"We'll see." Sasuke replied. "Naruto out. Haruno and I need to speak and if I find you at the door, listening, you'll hear something unpleasant and by the way tell Neji to handle everything." Naruto nodded and disappeared. Sasuke closed the door.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I still didn't get that kiss from earlier." Sasuke stated. Sakura remembered that she owe him one for the food. She inwardly cursed. Not that she minded the kiss, deep inside, though.

"Fine." Sakura huffed out, crossing her arms.

"You're very stunning when you're frustrated." Sasuke complimented.

"Uh huh. And you're pretty handsome with the lights out." Sakura retorted.

"Oh you have no idea." Sasuke smirked. Sakura fell silent, her fist was ready to be launched at the poor excuse of a man in front of her. But he is pretty manly. Sakura scolded herself. For Davy Jone's sake, she was arguing with herself. Oh Lord, what's new.

"Only when I'm loaded to the gunwalls." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Let's go to the bar then." He commented, set on trying to get 'some' with her. He leaned forwards and took her hand into his. Sakura was appalled at the smoothness of her hand, and the large size against her own. She could feel a minimal amount of calluses. Her heart begun to pick up speed. He slowly pushed her against the wall. Sakura felt the coolness of the wood against her back, unable to move any further.

His eyes were flaring up with something Sakura had never seen before. Sakura was suddenly lost within her own world. A world of only her and him.

As in there was no more time, Sasuke dove forward and crushed into her. Sakura smiled briefly. _Maybe he is getting some tonight._ She laughed at the thought. His raven colored bangs brushed against her collar bone, causing her to giggle at the newest sensation.

She teased him as she played with the tips of his shirt. He replied with a growl.

Sakura laughed as he playfully push her down into the bed.

---

WOO. I totally implied lemon there. And no. I will not write lemon.

Sorry, the chapter's late and short. ):


	4. Chapter 4

Pirate Lords  
**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily as she pushed herself from the ultra comfortable position. She smiled, relieved, nothing had happened last night. Sakura had knocked him out half way, by accident. _Of course._ Sasuke was next to her, contently sleeping. He groaned as Sakura stepped out of the large bed.

It was morning; the seagulls were starting to head out. The crew was beginning to wake up also. Sakura could hear the rustle and loud steps of the people above. Also, she heard the sounds and shouts from Neji or Naruto. She shook Sasuke's shoulder, waking him slightly.

"That hurts you know." Sasuke muttered, remembering the events of the night before. Apparently, Sakura accidentally kneed him _there_. Yeah, you know family jewels, etc, etc. Sakura protested that she didn't know and she was really sorry. He snorted and turned his back, probably whimpering in his large ego. Sakura muttered something like 'I should've kneed you harder then.' Then she went to sleep, knowing that Sasuke had hugged her as he also fell asleep.

"I'm still not sorry." Sakura said, pulling a door opened. "Got any real clothes for me?"

"You can try and find some." Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded, and began to dig. The closet was messy and seemed unused. Sakura sighed as she found rows and rows of kimonos. Then she found a pair of dark slacks and a regular tee shirt. Tossing it on, she turned around and found Sasuke gone.

Sakura got up and exited the room. The sun was shining brightly and she shielded her eyes with her hand. Taking a deep breath as she scanned the ship, she noticed a new person had arrived. _Oh yeah. We've been called._ Sakura sighed.

The only reason the lords are called lords is their pieces. These pieces create a ringing sound when the best leaders have to protect the world. Pirates aren't all that bad you know. One of the first generations of pirates saved many Native Americans from a certain death. Some later generations saved a war declared by the Flying Dutchman. Now, some generations later, here was Sakura.

"Captain Uchiha." A man with a turban said. He was shirtless, showing off his perfectly tanned skin.

"Kiba, cut the small chat. We had known each other since we were young." Sasuke retorted.

"Sasu-gay. You enjoy ruining my fun." 'Kiba' said, snorting. Sakura approached the pair. Kiba immediately spotted her and gave her a dazzling smile. If any other woman looked at him when he's emitting that aura, they would already be on the ground. But luckily, Sakura isn't just any woman. As Sakura came closer to the man, she noticed that he had a large dog. The dog seemed to smile at his master.

"Who may you be?" He bowed, taking her hand, kissing it ever so lightly.

"It's only polite if you introduce yourself first." Sakura mused.

"Smart lady." He grinned, she spotted his canines. _Those are huge._ "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and yours?"

"Haruno Sakura. I am very delighted to meet you, Inuzuka-san." Sakura bowed.

"The pleasures all mine." Kiba said.

"Are you two done?" Sasuke interrupted. "Naruto is waiting for you. Something about fighting."

"NARUTO'S HERE?" Kiba exclaimed. "COME ON AKAMARU!" The dog yelped and quickly followed his master, who was running off in a direction of the blonde.

"Let me guess, he's a lord." Sakura snorted. Sasuke nodded. "Anyone else today?"

"Only Kiba." Sasuke said. Sakura glanced at Kiba; she guessed he's from a land of Arabia or somewhere like that. Sakura held her breath as a faint image of a ship appeared against the horizon.

"Someone's here." Sakura said, pointed at the dot.

"They look like they'll be here in an hour or so." Sasuke concluded. She nodded. Then she whipped around when she heard a large crash.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Someone shouted. Sasuke just snorted.

"I bet that's Naruto. Don't worry. The water's not that deep." Sasuke stated, the crew nodded and went off to continue their morning duties. Sakura rose and eyebrow and moved towards the ledge of the boat. She saw the two males have both fallen over and were playfully wrestling with each in the water.

"Immature brats." Sakura shouted, causing them to stop. They looked up at her and gave her the best death glare that they each can manage.

"Sakura-san." A quite female said politely.

"Hinata-chan, morning." Sakura said, smiling. "How are you lately?" She was leaning against the ledge and motioned for the Hyuuga to join her.

"I've been great. The more I stay, though, the more I will regret leaving." Hinata softly said. Sakura nodded.

"I can't stop you from becoming a pirate, Hinata." Sakura said.

"You mean you'll do the jutsu?" Hinata asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No, you never needed the jutsu to become a pirate." Sakura started. "You only need the commitment and the determination." She grinned. "I think you'll make a fine pirate, don't you think?"

"S-sa-Sakura-san!" Hinata stuttered out. "Thank you so much." She bowed so low that Sakura felt embarrassed.

"Stop it, Hinata-chan. I'm flattered." Sakura said, letting out a laugh. "Come on, I think a certain blonde's waiting for you to rescue him." She pointed over the ledge.

"KIBA, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" A roar came from the blonde as he splashed the tanned male.

"NO WAY, NARUTO! AKAMARU GO!" Kiba shouted as the dog jumped down from the ship, assaulting Naruto.

"That's your queue." Sakura said, winking. Then she pushed Hinata off the ledge. "You'll thank me for that!" Hinata let out a small scream before being caught by Naruto.

"Hey look!" He said, smiling. "I'm your knight in shining armor." Hinata turned red. Sakura grinned, then turning around.

"What did you do to my cousin?" Neji asked, narrowing his eyes towards Sakura.

"Just playing cupid." Sakura said.

"With that idiot?" Neji slowly said. Sakura slowly nodded. _Today is such a great day._ Sakura grinned. _The joy!_

"Don't do anything rash right now. Do it later." Sakura suggested, and then she walked onto the plank of wood that led to land.

"Going to greet our new lord?"

"Sure, Sasuke." Sakura said. "It's a date." She took his hand and kindly crossed arms with him. Sasuke unlocked arms from her and muttered under his breath. _Shy?_ Sakura smiled, maliciously. Then she took his arm, doing the same thing over again, this time, with an iron fist. Sasuke started to curse as he found out he couldn't get out of her grip.

There was a fairly large ship anchored near the port.

"No way." Sasuke muttered. "This isn't a reunion." He groaned. Then a large plank of wood slid out. A tall man with silver hair and a mask stood. He wore an eye patch over one of his eyes, a black mask covering his nose and mouth, and a white shirt with a dark green sash and accompanied with black pants. There was a sword hoisted at his hips. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, and was surprised how those two dressed so similar. Except that Sasuke's sash was a blood red.

"Sasuke-kun!" The man shouted, running towards him. Sakura let go of Sasuke, in fear but this time he harden his grip. _Crap. Can't move._ The man hugged Sasuke and Sakura. "Little Sasuke-kun is finally proving to me he is heterosexual!"

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke muttered. "Why are you here?"

"Why else?" He said. Sakura could tell that he was grinning, and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a string with a piece on it. Then Sasuke let out a string of colorful words.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-san." Sakura said.

"Vice versa, Haruno-san." Kakashi said. "Oh yeah, I saw two more ships heading over here. They'll be arriving soon. Now I'm going to supply my ship." Before he could get back to his ship, he turned around. "Looks like both had arrived."

"This is so troublesome."

"Deidara-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan!." He happily shouted. "Gaara's here too." He points towards the ship. "I'm going to be with Sasori." He raises his hand as he walks away.

"Who was that." Sasuke said. _Demanding fool._

"My ex." Sakura bluntly stated, noticing a slight change in Sasuke's aura. "-Captain. Never let me finish my sentences." She grinned.

"That should be all of them except one." Sakura muttered. "Sasori, Deidara, Kakashi-san, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, you and me; I wonder who the last person is."

"I'm surprised that white bastard's early." Sasuke stated, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow. "I am going to head back to my ship; hopefully Kiba and Naruto haven't destroyed it yet." Sakura giggled and happily followed him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

"I can tell this is going to be so much fun." Sakura sung out, doing a twirl." I'm very excited."

"Odd woman." Sasuke muttered as he entered onto his ship. "NARUTO!" He shouted as he noticed the right railing of the ship has been torn off. "GET OUT HERE BEFORE I TEAR YOU APART!" The entire crew fell silent and pointed towards a barrel. They watched intently, interested in what will happed.

"Yes teme?" Naruto said, emerging from behind a barrel. He had a nervous smile on.

"Rails, explain."

"It was all Kiba's fault! He tossed me up into the air and Akamaru knocked me towards the ship." Naruto muttered, eyes narrowing to the side.

"Ah, Sasuke-taichou, you have returned." Neji said. "I had sent Kiba to buy wood and other necessities to fix this up and our dear Naruto will fix it up to its original state. If not, I will punish him myself." There was a glint his eyes, he was enjoying this. Sakura suppressed the urge to burst out laughing.

"I leave it up to you, Neji." Sasuke said, calmed. Neji raised a hand and nodded. Sakura slipped back onto land as Sasuke was talking to his crewmates. She stepped onto the dusty ground. The houses here were old yet useable. Sakura walked into the market place, she had found a bit of money into the slacks she took. She enter a clothing shop.

"What a lovely young lady, what would you like today?" The owner asked he was old but even with a look, you know he was wise. You had to be considerably strong if you're going to be an owner of a shop in a community full of pirates. Stealing is one of the main traits.

"I would like something new to wear." Sakura joked. The owned gave a hearty laugh.

"Good luck looking around." He said, showing her to where she should look. In the end, she chose a black dress with red edges. It had a corset set in, with red ribbons decorating the torture item. The dress was cut off at the middle of Sakura's thigh. To match it, the set came along with the same shade red knee length socks and black boots. "It looks lovely on you." He commented.

"Thank you." Sakura said, paying him.

"Don't die, such a fine woman shouldn't get hurt." He said. Sakura smiled and exited the shop.

"It's too late for that, sir." She muttered, closing her eyes. She tossed the slacks and tee shirt over her shoulder. "Now what?" She wandered around and bought a fruit.

"Ah, sorry." The man with a mask apologized after bumping into her.

"It's okay Kakashi-san." Sakura said.

"Don't be so formal." He said, Sakura could tell he was grinning.

"Of course, Kakashi." She grinned too. "Where are you headed to?"

"The bar, want to come with me?" He offered.

"I haven't been to one in a awhile." Sakura accepted the offer and followed Kakashi into the noisy bar. They approached the counter and order a drink. Then taking the drinks, they headed towards the stairs to a quieter place. They sat down in a table where you can see the entire bottom floor. There was almost no one on the second floor, except for a couple who were heavily making out.

Sakura propped her elbows onto the round table and glanced down. There was a bit of music tonight, which is rare. The group of people danced wildly. Then she glanced at Kakashi.

"How did you come to know Sasuke?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Interested in the young boy?" Kakashi laughed. "He is my pupil, since his family was alive."

"You knew the Uchiha family?" Sakura said, shocked.

"Yup, pains me to know that I knew them." Kakashi muttered. "Their family is pitiful, nothing but lies and power. Ah there I go rambling again."

"Lies and power, sounds like pirates." Sakura commented. "Tell me everything you know about Sasuke." She was interested in the mysterious man who had slept besides her the night before.

"Then you will have to buy me another drink." Kakashi said.

"Don't even have to ask." Sakura said and giggled softly.

"I knew Sasuke since he was young." Kakashi started, a waiter came by and he ordered another drink. "He looked up to his brother very much. His brother, Uchiha Itachi, is the prodigy of their clan. He was ready to raise in power and take control of the noble status."

"Noble status?" Sakura gaped. "That would mean, they were originally from England!"

"Yes, he was born English." Kakashi said, touching his glass; his fingers tracing the circle of the cup. "The monarchy hated the fact a 13-year-old boy can match their powers. So they had enlisted the best assassins to slaughter his family. But I had taken Sasuke away for a week to train him." He told Sakura to turn around, so he could take a sip of his drink. Then she turned back around, to see the entire drink had miraculously disappeared. "They had failed to kill Itachi, he had been on the run since then. When we about to return to Sasuke's country, we learned through the news of the people about the slaughter. Sasuke went hysteric. He couldn't take the fact his mother and brother was gone. He loved them both so much. He admired his father greatly too, but he was never really around."

"Poor guy." Sakura whispered, eyes closing.

"His brother became a pirate and word got out fast since he was practically legendary. Sasuke had become a pirate to search for his lost brother. But I doubt that he'll find the same person." Kakashi continued.

"Have you become a pirate cause of Sasuke to watch over him?" Sakura asked.

"No, I was a pirate long before the Uchiha massacre." Kakashi laughed. "I was spying on the monarchy for my ship. We raided their country a bit afterwards; I had killed the king for Sasuke. So that Sasuke will not seek revenge. You see, Sasuke left me before I killed the king. He was taken by a ship."

"You didn't look for him?" Sakura asked a bit stunned. If someone in her crew was lost, she would go searching for them.

"I wasn't worried, Sasuke was independent. He, also, had a lot of potential. It took me a week to teach him a one month course. I knew I'll see him again someday. Sasuke won't die that easily." Kakashi said, laughing.

"So Sakura-chan, how did you become a pirate? Let alone a pirate lord." Kakashi asked.

"I was sold into a pirate ship, my family was very poor. Originally, I was a kitchen maid but one of the men there taught me how to fight. His name was Kurogane. He had one of the kindest smiles that a rare person can have. I learned his sword technique from him. He told me it was necessary for my survival here. He was right. Once I reached the age of ten, my ship was invaded by an opposing ship. Everyone had been defeated, I couldn't find Kurogane anywhere. I was the only one left. The captain looked at me and took me under his wing. I was very fortunate. I received the ship after he had died, along with the silver piece." Sakura said, taking a sip from her cup.

"Kurogane…" Kakashi repeated the name. They both stared at bottom floor; the people had dwindled to a handful. The couple had disappeared to a more secluded place. The music had lowered its pace, the waitresses and any females were on the dance floor. They were slowly taken by a male to dance with. Kakashi stood up and offered his hand. "Care to dance with me, Sakura-chan?"

"Such a gentlemen; I wonder why Sasuke hadn't pick that trait up." Sakura grinned, placing her had into his. "Of course. Kakashi. You remind me of Kurogane." Kakashi led them to the dance floor and moved to the beat of the music.

"Ah, why is that?"

"You both are warm and caring, like a father should be." Sakura said, smiling warmly.

"Just call me Dad from now on then." Kakashi's one eye closed, Sakura guessed that he winked. Kakashi chuckled. "It's about time you returned to Sasuke or else he'll blame me if you fell in love with me."

"Like I have a heart to give." Sakura smiled, as they stepped away from each other.

"You do, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said, placing a hand onto her head." Trust me, you do."

"Bye bye, 'tou-san'." Sakura said, laughing. She had disappeared into the darkness, heading back to Sasuke's ship.

"Kurogane..." Kakashi said, once he had exited the bar. "So that was the pupil that you praised about."

* * *

**Mood**: Missing someone very much.  
**Listening to**: Swing Life Away - Rising Against **  
Subject**: It's been awhile, hasn't it?

Sorry about that, but aren't you happy I updated? ;O. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for supporting me so much. Thank you. ;D There's probably some mistakes here and there, sorry about that.


End file.
